


chat log with: rei-kun <3

by balsa



Series: reikao week [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting, chatfic, reikao week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsa/pseuds/balsa
Summary: From: rei-kun <3I compliment you and what do I get?The silent treatmentShould I have said “no homo” after itreikao week day 1: domestic
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Series: reikao week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	chat log with: rei-kun <3

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt figure out what to write for reikao week so i went with what i know best: chatfics  
> rei's style of writing is based off [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599034) gem just because its so funny, kaoru just types how i type becaus eim projecting onto him  
> hope u like :3

Chat log with: **rei-kun <3**

**To: rei-kun <3**

rei-kun did u go 2 the supermarket

**From: rei-kun <3**

Ye s

**To: rei-kun <3**

did u get me milk

**From: rei-kun <3**

No

**To: rei-kun <3**

y??? i told u to get it 4 me

i wanted 2 make pancakes

**From: rei-kun <3**

So rry

**To: rei-kun <3**

well wtf did u get then

**From: rei-kun <3**

Tomato juice

**To: rei-kun <3**

r u srs

* * *

**From: rei-kun <3**

Kaoru

**To: rei-kun <3**

what

**From: rei-kun <3**

Tomat o

**To: rei-kun <3**

wtf does this mean

**From: rei-kun <3**

I need tomato

**To: rei-kun <3**

a tomato or tomato juice???

**From: rei-kun <3**

Jui9ce

**To: rei-kun <3**

u literally cannot type

**From: rei-kun <3**

I ha ve old man hands

Fingers to o bi2hg to typ e on tiny keyboar:d

**To: rei-kun <3**

u have dainty fingers dont lie 2 me

**From: rei-kun <3**

I am hu}rt

Taht you would thisnk I’m l ying

I woudil nevr

Koaru please th e juice

**To: rei-kun <3**

fuck ur juice

**From: rei-kun <3**

:(

K aour is so meaaaaan to meeeeeeeee

I hoep[ youl know I am cry:ing rightn n0w

Waaaaaaaaah

Kaoru Give nme jucie

**To: rei-kun <3**

UR SO ANNOYING

fine whatever dont say I never did anything 4 u

**From: rei-kun <3**

Why m woudl I say that

Kaoru is specia9l he has odne so muuch for me

Kaory very good bioy I do not know wheb re I woudl be withiout Koary

**To: rei-kun <3**

ur so embarrassing

**From: rei-kun <3**

SOrry tahgt you get emabrrased by the truth

Sux to be you

**To: rei-kun <3**

where did u learn that phrase

**From: rei-kun <3**

I am n not a totla gran;opa I have twiyter

They think we’pre ma2rried one there

**To: rei-kun <3**

WHO LET U GET TWITTER???????

**From: rei-kun <3**

Sauegusa said iot wouldn be good

**To: rei-kun <3**

he lied

ok whatever im giving u ur tomato juice now go away

**From: rei-kun <3**

Kaor;u is such a tsun

**To: rei-kun <3**

GO AWAY

**From: rei-kun <3**

:)

* * *

**To: rei-kun <3**

rei-kun are you okay?? u didnt come out of ur room todY

i made dinner

theres also a fresh cup of tomato juice waiting 4 u out here

**From: rei-kun <3**

No need to worry about me Kaoru I am fine

Thank you for the concern

I will come out later

**To: rei-kun <3**

woah a whole sentence without any mistakes

**From: rei-kun <3**

Yes Koga got very very mad at all my mistakes while we were texting and called me and angrily demanded that I turn on what he called “auto-correct”

All these texting terms make my head hurt

I feel like I need school but just to understand how to properly work a phone

**To: rei-kun <3**

u’ll learn everything eventually

**From: rei-kun <3**

Haha yes I’m sure I will

Is that all?

**To: rei-kun <3**

nah i gotta tell u a story

u will not believe what happened at rhylink 2day

**From: rei-kun <3**

I’m sure I will not

Tell me

* * *

**From: rei-kun <3**

Thank you

**To: rei-kun <3**

4 what???

**From: rei-kun <3**

For being Kaoru

And caring for me

**To: rei-kun <3**

UR SO CHEESY????

but ur welcome

i guess

just dont hole urself up in ur room next time

u know i want to know when ur not feeling ur best

**From: rei-kun <3**

Yes

It is hard

But I will try

**To: rei-kun <3**

good

do u want me to reheat dinner

**From: rei-kun <3**

Yes please my tummy is growling

**To: rei-kun <3**

who let a guy like u use the word “tummy”

**From: rei-kun <3**

What does that mean

Hello

Kaoru

* * *

**From: rei-kun <3**

Kaoru

**To: rei-kun <3**

why r u texting me we r literally 6 feet apart

**From: rei-kun <3**

You texted back

**To: rei-kun <3**

u suck

**From: rei-kun <3**

Yes yes

Kaoru

**To: rei-kun <3**

WHAT

**From: rei-kun <3**

You look sexy today

**To: rei-kun <3**

WHAT THE FUCK

**From: rei-kun <3**

I wanted to see your flustered face

It is cute

Thank you for showing it to me

**To: rei-kun <3**

u a re seriously such a fuckign asshole im nevr speaking to u again dont even LOOK at m,e

**From: rei-kun <3**

Nooooo Kaoru come back

Don’t leave this poor old man lonely

You are so mean to me

**To: rei-kun <3**

IM THE MEAN ONE?????

**From: rei-kun <3**

Yes

I compliment you and what do I get?

The silent treatment

Should I have said “no homo” after it

**To: rei-kun <3**

im deleting ur twitter

**From: rei-kun <3**

But it is so fun?

**To: rei-kun <3**

2 bad u shouldnt be anywhere near the internet

**For: rei-kun <3 **

Why

Are you trying to prevent me from finding the “fanfictions”

I have found them

Many of them are explicit

Our fans are so funny

**To: rei-kun <3**

i reiterate

nevr speak 2 me again

**From: rei-kun <3**

Kaoru is sexy when he uses big terms

**To: rei-kun <3**

i hate u so much

**From: rei-kun <3**

Where is the /j

**To: rei-kun <3**

im taking away ur phone

**From: rei-kun <3**

Okay maybe that is for the best

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it i will be back tomorrow to terrorize u guys with more


End file.
